


Like the Light of the Sun

by sithmarauder



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, three sentence fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithmarauder/pseuds/sithmarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he doesn’t need to see the real sun after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Light of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> three sentence fic challenge: e/r, NYC.

Grantaire isn’t sure he likes New York all that much.  There’s something closed off about the city, something about the tall buildings that makes the bustle seem almost crushing, like the skyscrapers are doing their best to smother him by cutting off his connection to the light shining from above.

Then he looks at the man beside him, sees Enjolras’ golden hair shining even in the reduced sunlight, and thinks that maybe he doesn’t need to see the real sun after all.


End file.
